


Breakfast and Buttholes

by hannahfarts



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfarts/pseuds/hannahfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru knows what gets Makoto going. Makoto gets back at Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Buttholes

 

 

Makoto was on his way to Haru's house to carry out his daily routine of pulling him out of the bath and rushing him out the door for school. He walks up to Haru's front door and rings the door bell. No response.

“Of course." Makoto sighed.

He went around back, let himself in, and made his way to the bathroom where Haru would be.

“Haru-chan, time for school." Makoto said with a warm smile on his face and his hand outstretched for Haru to take.

“I told you not to call me that." Haru protests taking Makoto's hand and pulling himself up.

Makoto giggled and watched as the water glistened on Haru's skin. Small droplet of water made their way down Haru's toned frame falling into the dips and curves of his body. Makoto blushed and looked away. Haru noticed this and smiled. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

Makoto began to ramble on and on about something that happened at his place last night. Probably something funny the twins said. He wasn't paying much attention. Haru began to put on his apron when Makoto stopped mid sentence.

“Eh?! Haru! You can't! We don't have time."

“I haven't had breakfast yet!"

Makoto sighed. He wasn't going to deny his boyfriend food.

“Okay but can you please make it fast?" Makoto asked.

“I can't make any promises." Haru answered making his way into the kitchen.

Makoto just stood there dumbstruck. Haru was still as stubborn as ever. Why was he surprised? He shouldn't be surprised, this happens all the time.

Makoto sauntered to the living room defeated. He set his bag down and seated himself on the floor in front of the table in the middle of the living room. He could hear Haru puttering around in the kitchen. Probably making mackerel. Makoto turned to say something to him but quickly looked away. Haru was wearing his swimsuit and apron again. The outfit always caused Makoto to have dirty thoughts and he then felt bad about having them. Haru however, knows this. So he slowly bends down to grab a skillet for his mackerel, making sure his curvacious ass is directly in Makoto's line of view. There was no way he could miss that.

Makoto blushed and tried to look away but there was no denying how delicious Haru looked in his apron and swimsuit. He wanted to bend him over the kitchen counter and fuck him senseless. Makoto noticed that his pants started to feel tighter and looked down to see the tent in his school slacks. Haru could be such a tease sometimes. _Two can play at that game._ Makoto thought.

He stood up and made his way into the kitchen and stood behind Haru before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. Haru leaned into the touch, resting his head on Makoto's shoulder and traced his hands up and down the strong arms that encircled him.

“Haru, you're such a little tease." Makoto whispered into Haru's ear before gently biting his earlobe.

Haru pushed his hips back a little so that his ass was rubbing against Makoto's hard on. “Seems to me like you're enjoying it." Haru commented.

“How could I not?" Makoto groaned grabbing Haru's hips then rutting against his love's round behind.

“Mm." Haru moaned softly.

Makoto then trailed his hands up and down Haru's chest underneath his apron feeling his toned stomach still damp from his bath. One of Makoto's hands started toying with Haru's nipples. Slowly circling it under his fingertips until Haru let out a soft whimper. His other hand palmed Haru's erection through his swimsuit. The smaller boy arched into Makoto's touch. He reached behind him and tugged at Makoto's hair pulling the taller boy downward so he could kiss him. Makoto happily obliged hungrily pressing his lips to Haru's. The dark haired boy parted his lips letting Makoto's tongue inside his mouth. His heart pounding inside his chest. No matter how many times they kissed or had sex, Makoto always left Haru breathless.

Makoto pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips together. Haru bit his lower lip, eyes clouded over with lust. Makoto's erection twitched at the sight. He continued to palm the smaller boy’s erection causing him to grind into Makoto's hand.

“Mako, please!" Haru panted.

“Please what?"

“Do something. Anything!" Haru moaned.

Makoto smirked. He loved seeing Haru like this. He loved the fact that he was the one to cause this brave, stoic boy to fall apart in his arms. He kissed and sucked on Haru's neck leaving a small red mark where his neck meets his shoulder letting everyone know that Haru belonged to him. He then sunk to his knees and slowly pulled the others swimsuit down. He started kneading the smaller boy's boy's round, firm ass. Makoto loved Haru's butt. The way it looked, felt- _I wonder what it tastes like?_ Makoto wondered. Testing that theory he kisses Haru's soft cheeks then spreads them apart before licking a long strip from his lover's entrance up to his lower back, then lightly bit one of his ass cheeks.

“Ah! Mako- what are you-"

Haru was cut off by Makoto's wet tongue circling his entrance.

“Makoto that's dirty!" Haru yelped.

“But Haru, you taste so delicious."

Before Haru could say anything else Makoto began to prod at Haru's entrance slowly allowing the tip of his tongue inside before pulling it back out. He repeated this action a couple of times leaving Haru moaning and biting the back of his hand to keep himself from being too loud. The smaller boy leaned his hips back a little causing Makoto's tongue to go deeper inside of him.

“Ah! Fuck!" Haru moaned.

He felt so dirty but so very, very good at the same time. Makoto's tongue was probing his insides, licking his walls and entrance stimulating him in ways he never knew possible. The taller boy started to speed up his tongue's movements then slowed them down to an agonizingly slow pace.

“Fuck, Makoto!" Haru gasped.

“What do you want me to do?" Makoto asked Haru. His tongue teasingly circling Haru's entrance.

“Ah! Mako- I want you to fuck me with your tongue. Please!" Haru begged.

Makoto spread Haru's cheeks even further apart and nuzzled his face deeper into his lover. Haru moved his hips backwards as Makoto thrust his tongue inside of him. The action caused Makoto's wet organ to just barely hit that bundle of nerves that causes Haru to practically melt.

“Makoto. Makoto I need more." Haru whined.

Makoto obliged and reached around to pump Haru's painfully hard erection that was now leaking pre come. His other hand fondling his balls. Haru was almost there.

“Please don't stop Makoto!" Haru groaned.

The tight coil in the pit of his stomach was getting tighter and tighter. He felt his body getting hotter. Makoto then started to slow down before speeding up again. Building Haru up and then bringing him back down.

“Ah fuck Makoto! Please...."

“Please what?" Makoto teasingly asked lightly prodding Haru's twitching entrance with his tongue.

“Please let me come, Makoto!" Haru begged.

Makoto loved it when Haru begged and pleaded for him and him only. His hand started to move faster and in time with his tongue's movements.

“Ahhhn! Makoto! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Haru shouted coming hard all over his favorite apron.

Makoto slips his tongue out of Haru and presses a soft kiss to his behind.

Haru's knees go weak and he sinks to the floor next to Makoto. He looks at his lover who has that stupid smile on his face.

“How was it?" Makoto asked.

Haru blushed and looked away. “What made you decide to do that all of a sudden?"

“Well I just wanted to try it out. There's nothing wrong with trying new things, especially when you're in a relationship. And besides everything else about you his delicious so I wanted a taste." Makoto pointed out before leaning closer to Haru and kissing him on the nose. “You didn't seem to dislike it."

“Shut up!" Haru replied lightly elbowing Makoto in the chest.

“We should probably get to school soon." Makoto sighed looking at his watch.

“But we're already late. We might as well take our time. And besides..." Haru smirked pushing Makoto down “You're still hard."

Haru crawled towards Makoto, his hips swaying in a hypnotizing motion that caused Makoto to gulp. The smaller boy began to undo Makoto's belt and leaned down bringing himself face to face with the taller boy's crotch.

“Haru-"

Makoto was interrupted by Haru unzipping his fly with his mouth and his cock got even harder.

“Haru you don't have to. And you shouldn't. You've already missed too many classes."

Haru ignored him and looked up at Makoto as he began to lick the taller boy's dick through his boxers. That shut him up. Still keeping his eyes glued to Makoto's, Haru slowly pulled his underwear down releasing the others cock. _Fuck it._ Makoto thought. He would be a complete idiot to deny a blow job from Haru.

“Mmmm Makoto, you're so big." Haru purred nuzzling his face into Makoto's dick.

Makoto could come from just the sight. Haru was such a tease. A hot, sexy, cute tease. The dark haired boy pressed a soft kiss to the head then circled his tongue around it before swallowing him halfway, coming back up, and licking from the base all the way back to the head.

“Fuck, Haru." Makoto sighed as he threaded his fingers through his soft, black hair.

Haru took the head into his mouth and sucked and licked while his hand worked Makoto's shaft. He then bobbed his head up and down taking more and more of Makoto until his entire throbbing member was in his mouth. Haru stayed there for a second and and looked up at Makoto, making sure he was taking everything in.

“Holy shit, Haru." Makoto groaned taking in the sight of Haru's mouth around his entire cock.

Haru smirked around the dick in his mouth and slowly moved his head up halfway then back down again and again until Makoto was begging him to go faster.

“Ha-Haru. Faster please." Makoto pleaded. He wasn't going to last long like this. Haru looked absolutely stunning in this position. His soft, pink lips wrapped around Makoto's cock, a faint pink tint spread across his cheeks, and the way his eyes seemed to light up like they do whenever a body of water is nearby.

Haru pressed wet kisses all the way down Makoto's shaft to his balls where he slowly started to lick and suck on each one while his other hand pumped his lover's dick. He moved back up to lick at the head of Mako's dick that was now leaking pre come before swallowing the taller boy whole once again. This time Haru stayed still as he let Makoto thrust up and fuck his mouth. His grip on the soft black hair tightening.

“Haru, I'm not going to last much longer. Fuck."

Haru held Makoto's hips down to keep him from moving anymore so that he could now take the lead again. He began moving his head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Makoto's head was spinning. And the noises that Haru was making while he sucked him off should be found disgusting but Makoto finds them really fucking hot. Haru moaned around the other boy's cock sending vibrations from Makoto's dick all the way to the tips of his toes and that was all it took for Makoto to come in Haru's mouth.

“Ah Fuck! Haru...Haru...." Makoto moaned as he came in Haru's mouth.

Haru continued sucking him off, milking his boyfriend dry. He pulled back and looked into Makoto's eyes as he swallowed his semen. He opened his mouth to show his lover that he drank every last drop.

“That was really hot." Makoto said with wide eyes noticing some of his cum on Haru's lower lip.

Haru looked away and smiled.

“I mean- I'm sorry that I came without telling you!" Makoto apologized using his thumb to wipe away the cum from Haru's lip.

“It's okay." Haru responded. “I like when you come inside me. I need it almost as much as I need water."

Makoto's face went bright red at those words and he hid his face behind his hands. He could die right here. How could Haru say such dirty things with a straight face. _He never ceases to amaze me._ Makoto thought and smiled.

He pulled Haru into his arms and gently kissed the smaller boy's lips. Haru's eyes fluttered shut and Makoto could feel his eyelashes on his face. He pulled away slightly to look into Haru's deep blue eyes. Haru has always been stunningly beautiful. Makoto feels like the luckiest person in the world to be able to do these kinds of things with him. He presses his forehead to Haru's and kisses him again.

“I love you so much." Makoto whispers to him.

Haru smiles and hides his face in Makoto's neck.

“I love you too." Haruka murmurs back. His heart feels like its going to explode.

Makoto pulls him into an even tighter embrace and kisses Haru's hair. He's so happy right now he wishes that this moment could last forever. Just the two of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion there isn't enough MakoHaru rimming. haha! So I've written lots of fanfiction before but this is the first time I'm officially putting one of my twerks online. I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for taking time out of your day to read it. If there are any grammar errors please let me know. You can hit me up on tumblr at patback-stump.tumblr.com


End file.
